


World to Ourselves

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, James Potter is a Good Friend, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders era, Peter Pettigrew is a good friend, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Song fic, friendship fic, id die for them, just four boys on a roof, they’re all good friends!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Just four boys sitting on a roof.A song fic inspired by the song World to Ourselves by The Coast.





	World to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song World to Ourselves by The Coast 
> 
> please check it out!!

The cool summer air whistled through the trees around the Potter estate, offering the four boys sitting upon the roof some tranquility as they stared up at the night sky above them. James’ record was playing just below them in his bedroom, the noise flowing out the same window they had crawled through to get to the roof. 

Remus’ eyes naturally went to the moon the same way Sirius’ went to the stars, a pained expression on their faces mixed with pure awe. James, on the other hand, stared off into the distance at the silhouettes of mountains and hillsides, curious about how far they went. Peter looked down at the ground, watching the dew on the grass glitter vibrantly in the moonlight. 

It was rare moments like these when all four boys were completely silent, just enjoying one another’s company. The world existed only for them in that moment as everyone else slept soundly. 

James glanced at his friends a moment, regarding the way Sirius’ hand inched closer and closer to Remus’ the longer the night stretched on and how Peter’s breathing began slowing into a low snore. He smiled. He wished it could always be like this; the four of them lying about on the roof and forgetting about their problems, a secret place for them and only them. 

But he knew it couldn’t last forever, so he settled for just a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
comments and kudos are appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders :)


End file.
